koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Milliardo Peacecraft
Milliardo Peacecraft (ミリアルド・ピースクラフト), also known as Zechs Merquise (ゼクス・マーキス), is a central character and antagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. He serves as Heero Yuy's rival. Mission Mode In his Original mode, he teams up with Domon and Puru. His first conflict takes place in the ancient ruins where, he and his allies take an early offensive and confront Haman and Kamille. During the second battle, he faces Char, who shares remarkable similarities with him. Eventually, Milliardo and company subdue all resistance. Musha Gundam then declares the mysterious planet shall fall to Earth. Falling into despair, they struggle to fight though the Titans in their path. When Heero appears, Milliardo regains his composure. With his rival, they join forces to destroy Musha Gundam. With the mecha down, the two rivals head for the orbital station to duel. Their battle is interrupted by the remnant Titans, Haman and Char. With Amuro and Judau's help, Milliardo and Puru manage to repulse them. When the fighting subsides, Heero reappears to settle their fight once and for all. In this case, Milliardo emerges victorious and returns to Earth. He says farewell to his new friends. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, Milliardo learns the nature of Newtype technology, specifically funnels. Deeming the psychically controlled laser weapons uncivil for war, he resolves to defeat all funnel users (including Kira who uses the similar DRAGOON system). During his final battle, he challenges several Newtypes at once. As he struggles, Heero appears to assist him against their final confrontation with Amuro and Char. Completing his story unlocks the Terminal Event for his Zechs Merquise disguise. During Mission Mode, the player has a random chance of seeing a CPU Heero and Milliadro work together. One of the two pilots first comes into the battlefield alone. When they experience trouble, the rival will appear to assist. Each state their rescue is solely motivated for Relena's sake. The player may decide whether to allow their rendezvous or to shoot down the weakened pilot. Milliadro, Domon, and Puru can be confronted in the "Remember the Past" missions by any character, providing their relations with that character is at least Trust level. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn, he serves as a major antagonist in the Fire of Axis story, using the Axis asteroid to try and plunge the Earth into an ice age. Personality Milliardo is a chivalrous fighter who loves to face his opponents one-on-one in a duel, which plays to the strengths of his Epyon. He cares deeply for Relena and his willing to put aside his rivalry with Heero simply for her sake, as demonstrated in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2. Like Treize, he always seeks the most chivalrous path in battle and is opposed to weapons such as Mobile Dolls or Funnels, thinking them "unchivalrous". Quotes :See also: Milliardo Peacecraft/Quotes‎ *"I'll cover you. We'll settle this on your own terms." :"Heero? There's no angle in you helping me." :"Relena would be crushed if you died." :"Hmph... You underestimate me. It'll take more than this to kill me." ::~~Heero and Milliardo; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stats Milliardo has boasts overall balanced stats with high marks in all three traits. His Melee rating is his highest rating throughout the games. His Shot rating takes a small hit in the second title, but it raises to be only slightly weaker than his Melee in the third. Since he has no outstanding weaknesses, Milliardo can work well with any Mobile Suit. His stats won't be as strong as Char or Kamille, but players might find him easy to use. Personal Skills In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, each playable character can have two personal skills. One they start with and another they gain once they reach level 25. These are the abilities that Milliardo will automatically learn. *'Zero System Online' - Decreases time needed for defending. *'Sky Eye' - Blocks against attacks from any direction. Relations This section lists the relationships that Milliardo will usually have after his Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Relena Peacecraft, Heero Yuy *Contempt - none Milliardo has special SP attack quotes with Heero and Haman. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Milliardo by clearing the sixth mission in Those who Doubt scenario. Then read Milliardo's following message within the Terminal. Milliardo has special SP attack quotes with Trowa, Treize, Roux, Kou, Gato, Setsuna, Ribbons, and Mr. Bushido. When he is using his Zechs Merquise portrait, he has a special SP attack quote with Lunamaria. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Milliardo. *Default - Gundam Epyon *Rival's MS - Wing Gundam Zero *Crossover MS - V2 Gundam, Turn X *Weaker Suit - Gouf, Gyan Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Milliardo to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Rush :Mobile Suit - Gundam Epyon :Action - Transforms into Dragon Mode to hit and smash nearby opponents External Links *Gundam Wiki page Trivia *Regardless of whether the player sets his costume to his Zechs costume, his ingame name will always be shown as Milliardo. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters